Fight
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike and Xander have a fight


Title: Fight  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: PG13<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Spike and Xander had a fight  
>WarningsSpoilers: Post series  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<br>Prompt #249 from tamingthemuse – Suffocate

Spike felt like he was suffocating. He had to catch a breath that he didn't really need. His chest burned. Two hours ago he and Xander had a fight. The biggest fight they'd ever had since becoming involved. It started as a joke and then went to a small argument and into a full-blown yelling match. Their voices rose and soon they were throwing out insults and threats. It was almost like they were back in Sunnydale all those years ago when they despised each other.

The whole thing began as a joke when Spike told Xander how one of the slayers in training was in love him Spike. Xander had just rolled his eyes at Spike. Not happy with the reaction he was given Spike proceeded to tell Xander that the girl was always the first to volunteer for training demonstrations. Spike told Xander that she was eager to be on top of or under him. How the slayer always held him down on the ground longer than necessary. How he could smell her want for him.

Xander become suddenly jealous demanding to know what slayer it was and insisting that Spike was no longer going to work with her. Buffy could handle training the tramp. That was the reaction Spike had been hoping for. Xander being jealous was always fun. It usually only happened when they were out at gay bars and some random bloke would try buying him a drink. Spike realized his mistake when Xander became furious.

A slayer wasn't the same thing as an average Joe. A normal guy had nothing to offer that Xander couldn't. A slayer on the other hand did; an equal fight. They wouldn't have to worry about seriously hurting each other. But with Xander, Spike had to be gentle. Too much strength and he could cause Xander a severe injury.

It went too far when Xander began accusing Spike of cheating. He claimed that this slayer was the reason Spike was so willing to help do the training. Spike tried to back-track, saying that it was all a joke. Yes, this slayer did have a crush on him but he'd never cheat on Xander. Xander didn't believe him.

Xander told Spike he couldn't even look at him and left, leaving Spike standing there cursing himself. He wanted to go after Xander and try again to tell him he was kidding and he was sorry but decided it was best to let Xander have some time to himself. He would cool off and when he came home hopefully he would listen.

Another hour went by before Xander returned. Spike heard the key in the lock. He stood up and stared at Xander who stared back at him. "I'm sorry, luv. Please believe me. Nothing ever happened with the bint. I just wanted to get a rise out of you. I never meant for it to go that far." Spike took a step towards Xander. "I'm suffocating without you."

Xander's demeanor softened. He could see the pain in Spike's eyes. The regret. "I know I'm not… special. Not like them. I'm not strong or smart. I go into battle without thinking of the consequences. But when I'm in love, I give it everything I've got. I'm the heart of this group."

"You're wrong," Spike replied and he moved closer to Xander. "You are special. Said so yourself. Do you know how many people are in a relationship but don't give it their all? They're just satisfied to have someone to come home to. That's what I had with Drusilla. As much as I loved her at the end of the day I was just bloody grateful that she came back to me even after being with Angelus. What we have is special. When you're not with me I feel like I'm bloody dying all over again."

Xander filled the gap between them. "I feel the same way. That's why it kills me to hear you talking like that. Nothing may have happened between the two of you but that doesn't make me feel any better. Just because nothing has happened doesn't mean you don't think about it."

"The only person I see it you," Spike declared. He pulled Xander into a tight hug. "Buffy will train her from now on. You're the only one who can pin me."

Xander buried his face into the crook of Spikes neck. "Love you," he told Spike. The words were muffled but they rang in Spike's head.

"I love you too, Xander," Spike whispered. He didn't let go.

The End


End file.
